


Dad Time

by Blue_Writer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adorable, Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Baby Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Dads of Marmora AU, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Galra Keith (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Intersex, Intersex Galra, M/M, Mentions of Pregnancy, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Smut, Teasing, interruptions, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Writer/pseuds/Blue_Writer
Summary: Ulaz and Thace just want some alone time but Keith just won't stop with the bad timing and coming in just when things were getting good.





	Dad Time

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this took forever, but I did it! Whoop whoop!!

“Thace..”

The silence was interrupted by the call of the galra’s name as Ulaz stepped toward him and wrapped his strong arms around the other’s waist. Thace only smiled a little from the reach around Ulaz pulled him in as he rested his dark violet hand on top of the lavender one. He knew what the other was trying to do, and though it was working, he was trying to not let Ulaz win his game of convincing the other to stop on his project of creating a data chip.

“Come on Ulaz, you know we don’t have much time right now until later,” Thace reminded, his voice low and soft so only they could hear and so his voice wouldn’t echo around the room. He most certainly didn’t want anyone else to hear their scandalous conversation.

Instead of releasing his hold on Thace, Ulaz instead held him tighter--closer to his chest. His throat rumbling purrs as a way to convince Thace to let him stay, just for a little while longer until this little heat would pass (though, with how close they were, he doubted that would happen).

“I can’t hold you?” Ulaz asked, his lips peppering kisses upon the fur of Thace’s neck. He grew a grin when his pointed ears picked up the wonderful sounds of his lovers soft, discreet purrs, and he enjoyed it even more when he could feel the very vibrations on his lips. It indicated to him that Thace enjoyed the affectionate attention and he didn’t want such actions to cease.

“I-I’m not saying you can’t,” Thace stuttered, cursing himself for letting his voice give out so easily. He hated his sounds of vulnerability. It sort of emasculated his pride. “I’m saying that..this usually leads to ‘that’, and you know it’ll have to wait until later..I’m currently busy, and you know how Kolivan is when things do not get finished on time.”

But Ulaz didn’t quit despite the warning regards of their leader. In fact, he persisted with his actions. His hands slowly slithering their way up the galra’s chest and teasing his pectorals despite the armor blocking out any sense of touch that could linger. Thace’s purring increased and the tension that gripped his body had melted away. He knew free time was a sort of rarity since defeating Zarkon and his empire is the blade’s main priority, but there are times when Ulaz wanted to squander any moment he had to see Thace, his one and only lover.

Not a word was spoken once Ulaz’s hands began to ‘massage’ the pecs. They both knew that Thace’s biggest weakness to pleasure is his chest.

They didn’t know why such a place was weak to pleasurable touches, but Ulaz would always take advantage of any spot he could reach just to tease the other galra he was so deeply interested in. Thace couldn’t help the growing arousal as he watched those hands make the very massaging motions he would always practice. Despite not feeling anything, his mind was beginning to make him believe those pair of hands were there, as if the feeling had been etched into his mind after the many times they’ve procreated. Actually, Thace could remember all that Ulaz would do to him just to get his mind and his body ready for ‘mating’. His lips would go for the neck, and his hands would begin at the chest. It was almost like a routine, or an act of instinct. Whatever it was, the notion always got both galra’s turned on.

“U-Ulaz...we can’t-”

“Shhh..we won’t do anything. I know we have to wait, but I just want to feel you a little.”

“Q-Quiznak...”

“Does it feel nice Thace?” Ulaz asked in a low tone, picking up those wonderful purrs that were like music to his ears.

“I..I can’t feel anything with this armor on Ulaz..~”

“So then, why are you getting aroused love?” Ulaz asked in a low purr. His breath gently blowing soft, warm gusts on the very neck his lips were attending to.

It had been a while...a long while in fact. So very long, that they had to force out a rut by themselves before they could even sleep in the same bed. Work and plans to destroy Zarkon were more important than relations.

Thace couldn’t really answer that question. Mainly because he couldn’t explain it. Even if he did have the answer as to why, he would never say it out of his embarrassment. He never really liked telling Ulaz these things. Maybe it was all for the sake of his pride, or it was just the way Ulaz was making him melt in his touch alone. Whatever it was, he somewhat hated it, but he also loved it knowing he had a suitable body to breed.

“A-As if I’d tell you why,” Thace growled through gritted teeth, trying to forbid the forming arousal in the discomfort of his skin tight body suit underneath the slightly heavy armor with his will.

Of course, Thace knew Ulaz loved testing him; yellow eyes watched lavender hands slowly reach down to the very apparent arousal. Before Ulaz could fully press down on his touch to tease his lover any further, he instantly earned a glare and a warning hiss. It was a galra’s way of saying _‘hey, back the quiznak up’._ There were many different tones when it comes to a hiss from a galra but Thace’s hiss made his message pretty clear. Ulaz didn’t really take the warning to heart. Just hearing Thace hiss at him gave him a reminder of how embarrassed he was currently feeling, and because his mind was a little too focused on working. He was struggling to keep it on his mind, Ulaz could tell, and he most certainly was going to take advantage of that once he saw the perfect opening to-

“Mama...”

Both males instantly flinched and they quickly looked over towards the sound of the little whimpers. There, was their little hybrid peaking in through the doorway with tears bubbling in his big indigo eyes and sniffling away any runny snot coming down his cute, pale button nose. ‘Little blade’ is what they all called him, but a selective few called him by his given name: ‘Keith’. It was a name that was given to him by his birth mother when she conceived him on planet earth, and after leaving him in the rebels care, Keith instantly adopted Thace and Ulaz as his designated parents. In the beginning, it humiliated Thace to no end that he was considered the ‘mother’, but he soon learned to grin and bare it, even growing to like it.

Now taking such role, he tried his best to be a good…’motherly figure’ to him despite lacking feminine attributes.

“Wh-what’s the matter little blade..?” Thace said in a gentle voice, stepping away from Ulaz who was reluctant in loosening his hold, and watched him slowly kneel down to catch Keith running into his arms; a safe spot to cry his little heart out.

“U-Uncle An-Antok!” Keith hiccuped, trying to get his words out but he just couldn’t. He was too choked up in his sobs to even speak a coherent word.

“What about Uncle Antok Keith?”

“Uncle Antok-! H-He-w-was be-heeing- mean to- me!”

Thace wanted to sigh heavily, but decided against it, knowing Keith wouldn’t want to hear such an annoyed tone from his ‘mama’.

“Alright alright...shhhhh….it’s alright Keith,” Thace spoke gently once again, slowly standing from his kneeling position and giving Ulaz a small apologetic smile for the sudden interruption. Of course, it made his fur that entirely covered his ears perk a little to see Ulaz smile and walking over to give Keith’s black tresses gentle strokes. It gave a good sign to Thace that Ulaz wasn’t all that bothered by the interruption, and that alone made Thace feel of silver lining of fond proudness. It was times like this, that made Thace wonder if raising a child wasn’t as bad as it was always cut out to be. Sure it was stress inducing at times **(since Thace was already growing stripes of lighter hair)** , but just seeing a happy smile being born on Keith’s face everyday from his nurturing family of blades, made the times when things were tearing at the seams with stress a distant memory.

Ulaz gave a single kiss to Thace’ cheek and purred softly when their foreheads touched. To Thace, it was a comforting sound to hear and he gave it a good listen before joining in on the symphony of comfort purring to help Keith calm down in his sobbing.

The sobs were reduced to sniffles in no time, and it brought a smile to both galra’s.

“Now, let’s go see uncle Antok and sort this out. I’m sure uncle Antok wasn’t trying to be mean.”

“But he took my blade and made it disappear!”

Thace remained silent and still for a moment, keeping his smile intact before slowly giving Keith to Ulaz and nodding to him.

“If you’ll excuse me, I have some yelling to do.”

* * *

 As Antok’s way of apologizing to Keith for making his blade disappear, he gave his **(more or less his mother’s)** blade back before letting the boy have a good ride on his shoulders, and even gave him the leisure of playing with his tail; allowing him to catch it between his small hands at least a few times.

Antok now made sure to watch what he did, for he’ll earn a serious scream session from Mama Thace if he were to ever make Keith cry again.

* * *

 The chip was almost complete, but the completion was decided to be put on hold for the time being. It wasn’t because of malfunctions, nor was it a ‘break time’, it was more or less a moment to pause and simply bask in the pleasure that had grown undeniable between the two alien lovers once again.

Ulaz had stepped in a few vargas later, now more convinced that he would get some form of action that was interrupted earlier by their little blade’s agitation.

Thace wanted nothing more than to get his work done so things could run along much quickly. The faster he could get the chip done to help gather intel for his upcoming mission, the faster he could finally resign for the night to satisfy Ulaz who was currently acting much like a lust induced creature shot by a cupid’s bow flower with it’s non toxic, aphrodisiac seeds.

He was resistant at first. Despite the other inviting him to a tempting kiss, he resisted and had his mind more focused on the task at hand. But after Ulaz tricked Thace into pressing their lips together, Thace found himself back to being melted into the galra’s arms and the thought of the chip becoming nothing more than a haze. The kiss was searing, warm, and coated in lustful intentions. Thace could feel what Ulaz was currently feeling, and he understood it, in fact he could feel the emotions Ulaz put in his kiss when it began to grow dominant and controlling.

“Mm- wait..” Thace has pulled away to catch his breath, and because a thought had crossed his mind. “L-Little blade...you put him to bed a few vargas ago...he’s bound to wake up any second.”

“Now now, I’m sure he’ll find his grandpa Kolivan instead of finding us.”

“I really doubt that Ulaz..”

The said galra couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Thace was now worried about little Keith when he wasn’t just a few seconds ago. But he supposed he had every reason to worry. Keith did walk in on them earlier, it was only right to worry about your child walking in and seeing something they shouldn’t see. It was quite a close call the first time, a reasonable thing for Thace wanting to be extra careful and to just stick with kissing, so Ulaz decided to respect that.

“Don’t worry Thace..he’s fast asleep and he’s sleeping in his favorite galra footies one of our blades made for him..I’m pretty sure he won’t wake up for the next varga or two,” Ulaz assured his lover; hands gently stroking violet fur upon his cheek and enjoying the sight of pink pigments forming there. He loved how it made him glow in the beautiful neon indigo that painted the metal surrounding the room. It just made him more...beautiful to Ulaz, and he didn’t want it any other way.

His hand felt the tense muscles in his cheek begin to fade, and he found it was the perfect moment to strike and steal those lips once more.

Ulaz enjoyed the delectable hums he could hear and feel on his lips. It was difficult to not be aroused by such sounds, he’ll admit that, but quiznak he wanted him so badly that he could barely stand it! A small gasp was the next thing he heard, and he found himself purring in amusement that his touches on Thace’s rear were effective.

“Mama..?”

Both galra’s stiffened, and quickly looked towards the doorway to find Keith once again standing there. His body snugged in the footie pajamas Ulaz mentioned, and his right hand holding his mother’s blade that he had apparently dragged on the floor throughout his entire trip to where he was sure he’d find his alien parents. He looked to Thace and Ulaz with his free hand rubbing one of his eyes before letting out a little yawn. The nap he had was great and all, but he preferred sleeping next to his mama then sleep alone with only his blade as a replacement of a teddy bear.

Thace was right with his ‘maternal intuition’ as he calls it, and gave Ulaz a smug smirk. He loved it when he was right, and he was glad he was right about Keith waking up and walking in on them...again. If he woke up a varga or two later, who knows what would’ve gone down. There would most likely be spots of genetic fluid drippings on the floor if only a varga passed.

“How was your nap Keith?” Thace asked the young boy in his gentle ‘motherly’ voice as he walked over and picked him up; holding him close and petting his hair. He could tell Keith was still tired, for he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

“..M..Mmm..” Keith hummed, rubbing his eye and yawning once again before resting his head upon Thace’s shoulder. “I woke up..and mama wasn’t there…”

“Aww...well, mama’s here now.”

As cute as the sight was for Ulaz, he was once again left to relish in his sexual frustration alone.

* * *

 Keith wasn’t put back to bed because his nap time was over. Instead, he got to spend time with Thace for a part of his day, and spent the remainder with his Grandpa Kolivan after Thace gave the leader his update on the progress of the chip. Originally, Keith was going to stay with his mama for a bit longer, but he instead scuttled straight to Kolivan.

“Grandpa!” he happily squealed.

It was still pretty awkward for the galra. After all, he was supposed to hold an impression of a leader, not a grandparent. But just seeing Keith being so happy to see him and happily carrying around his mother’s blade like his life depended on it, made being a grandfather to the hybrid a little more tolerable.

“Will you be alright with taking him in? I have to finish the chip,” Thace had asked him, earning a condescending nod.

“Yes..after all, defeating the empire is our top priority.”

“Well...a quick warning,” Thace began as he made his way out. “Keith’s galra canine’s are coming in, so he’s most likely gonna gnaw on whatever he can get his hands on.”

“Wait, what?”

“Good luck, leader.”

* * *

 It was lights out within the blade of marmora base. All the other members have retired for the night, meanwhile Thace and Ulaz were the remainder. Ulaz had long since removed all his armor and the tight bodysuit, while Thace meanwhile had the last of his body suit hugging his hips in a crumpled, disheveled fashion.

“A-Ahh~!”

“Shhh...you have to keep quiet Thace…~”

“I-I’ve never seen you act this way before…” said galra whimpered, his back arching and his fur covered ears lowered to further prove submission.

“Because I’ve waited for so long. Today was the longest day of my life...and now that it’s finally over, I can finally have all of you to myself,” Ulaz growled, his teeth ghosting over the sensitive skin of his lovers neck and slowly biting down, earning a surprised gasp and a squirming body. Thace wasn’t particularly fond of the biting, but Ulaz never bit down too hard, so he would always brush it off and just let him bite wherever he wanted. Even though it was a little painful, it was a galra’s way of proving to others that they were taken. Well that, and being coated in their mates scent.

He would never admit it, but Ulaz and his possessive bites, especially when sexually frustrated, turned him on despite disliking the pain.

“You can’t deny that you’ve been waiting for this too. But your mind was so caught up in working on that quiznaking chip that you didn’t even notice how much your body needed me to breed you..~”

That voice..that very voice Ulaz was using….it was never fair whenever he would use that tone. It made him want to be taken away into an astral plane of pleasure and to just let all his worries be free. Yes, he wanted this. He wanted this so very badly. But there were so many things running through his mind, that he was finding it hard to concentrate on what sort of opportunity was given. Thankfully he didn’t have to answer his own thoughts; finding they had disappeared once Ulaz bit down on his neck once again. This time, it caused a loud yelp from the galra. Both out of shock of his wandering mind, and out of pleasure. It did surprise Ulaz that Thace could make such a sound, but his gaze melted into one of soft amusement and gave a light chuckle.

“Ahh...I missed that the most. The way you would let out such sweet noises I’ve never heard before,” Ulaz drawled, arrogantly. His throat vibrating with soft purrs that made his lovers body relax it’s tensions and to earn mutual purrs.

It was embarrassing, but not in a bad way really. It was quite arousing actually, and the way Ulaz was petting him and purring at him made everything much more exciting. Quite honestly, he just wanted his lover to get on with the real pleasure and make him see stars. There was no way in hell he was gonna tell him that though. That would just emasculate his pride, and he was definitely experiencing that enough already.

“Is there something you want Thace?”

Quiznak. Seems like he was found out.

“Uh- no..? Not..really…?”

“Oh shut up..just tell me what is that you want. Come on now, I won’t make fun of you..~”

“Yes you will.”

Okay so maybe it wasn’t his pride he was worried about. Thace was actually more worried about Ulaz and his teasing if he were to ask him to just eat him out already. He would most likely tease him to beg for it, and he was certainly not in the mood for that when he was painfully hard and his folds were soaking wet and dripping heavily.

“Come on now..just say it,” Ulaz said, giving the fur a reassuring pet in hopes it would make Thace a little more comfortable to speak out his mind. “It’s not like I’ll make fun of you for it.”

It was silent for a few moments, before Thace finally gave in and looked into yellow with his matching ones.

“...Would you...take care of...me...with your mouth…?” he asked akwardly, now feeling even more embarrassed, with hints of humiliation. who would’ve thought that saying it was worse than thinking it.

It did render Ulaz speechless, that was a plus. But it was also a little worrying to see his mate quiet and surprised. Thace figured Ulaz would start teasing him for his clumsy wording, but instead, he wordlessly lowered himself down towards Thace’s pelvis and pulled down what little was left of his body suit. The sight before him was actually quite adorable. In fact, the sight of his tentacle-like penis so wet and slimy dipping slick down from where it draped from his core, coating it with fluids.

What a pretty violet, Ulaz thought, giving Thace a gentle stroke as he slowly pushed him towards his stomach so he could get a better view and easier access. It only took one stroke along the vulva with his tongue to make Thace let out a loud groan of both shock and pleasure. Despite Thace knowing it was coming, it still surprised the galra. It did egg Ulaz on though; amused him, even. It made Ulaz want to continue his actions, so he did. His tongue continued to skim the folds; enjoying the very taste of his lover and the shaky mewls coming from Thace above him. Cute..everything about him was cute, no matter how you look at it. With the way his cheeks would turn a bright pink to the way his clawed toes would scratch at the bed’s sheets whenever he would receive a great amount of pleasure. This was what Thace was wanted, so Ulaz was willing to give and give until Thace was satisfied. Though it was getting good, Ulaz was caught off guard when Thace had stopped him. His hands leading Ulaz to look into matching yellow the two shared in their eyes, and just by the look alone, made Ulaz know exactly with Thace wanted.

Lips pressed together in a slow and sweet lock as Thace and his purrs rumbled in the lower depths of his throat. He could taste himself from Ulaz’s tongue, and it only made him remember how his lover had given his dripping folds such great pleasure. This softness always made his body grow hot and anticipating for more of what Ulaz could do to him.

“Heh..” Ulaz pulled away with a soft chuckle, enjoying the sight of his mate purring and relishing in this erotic mood that they had both created since the beginning of the day. “You’re too cute...it’s going to kill me…”

“Oh shut up..” Thace retorted, not even trying to contain his light laughter.

“Well, I can’t really wait any longer...Thace..”

This was a sight that was rare for Thace. That look Ulaz was giving him...that very look...he hasn’t seen that look ever since the night when Ulaz was about to go on a mission to save the champion from Zarkon’s empire. It was a sign that he meant what he said. He really couldn’t wait any longer, and he needed to release now despite wanting to envelope in Thace’s body some more.

“But..why..? Didn’t you say you wanted to take this slow?”

“That was before I underestimated my heat.”

Ulaz was serious, he could feel it, and it was definitely not something to stall when Ulaz was this impatient.

“A..Alright…”

It seems as though tonight was going to be a quick one. It did make Thace a little disappointed, since he was looking forward to going slow and taking all the time in the universe to feel wanted by his mate. But Ulaz said something that explained it all.

“I know you want to take this slow...and I’m sorry to have lied to you about my heat, but the truth is, I have a feeling that little blade is going to wake up, and then come find us. I am not willing to show Keith a demonstration of how our kits are created along with explaining the process.”

Well..that certainly explained a lot. That little galra had certainly been an interruption all quintant, so he was suppose it was right of Ulaz to assume Keith was going to interrupt once more while they were in the middle of procreating.

“Alright alright...that’s understandable then,” Thace said, his lips growing a tiny grin once again when his mind pictured the thought of Ulaz trying to contain his frustrations because their little blade had a nightmare and wanted to cuddle with his ‘mama’ for the rest of the night. It actually made him chuckle a bit, the thought alone was just too funny.

But that little funny thought Thace had quickly dispersed when he felt one of those strong hands gently separate a leg while his other hand gave his dripping ribbed cock a good couple strokes. It made Thace let out a soft mewl as a way to voice his impatience, which made Ulaz want to put it in straight away.

“Are you ready Thace?”  
  
“I’ll always be ready….just hurry…”

It was slow, but they both knew that rushing it would only cause some pain. The only perk of going slow, was that going in slowly brought pleasure, and Thace would be too embarrassed to admit that putting it in was his favorite part aside from all the teasing foreplay. Both galra’s tried to contain their moans by swallowing them down to have them replaced with low growls, it was an awful tease to endure for both males, but it’s always better to be safe, than sorry.

“Q...quiznak…” Ulaz growled, finally reaching to the base. It had been far too long, for Thace was suffocatingly tight, but in a good way. This will most certainly be quick if Thace was this tight and both galra’s haven’t had any sort of sex due to work and Keith being a heavy distraction.

The growls soon melted into purrs and Ulaz began moving his hips once he felt Thace relax.

Slow...steady...erotic...and a little playful too. Thace would let out tiny chuckles of amusement whenever Ulaz would purr near his ears and playfully nuzzle his nose against his cheek, but the arousal soon dominated the playful attitude and it developed from there. The pace was still slow and steady, and Thace was letting out soft sighs as a quiet way of voicing his pleasure. He loved being connected to Ulaz like this, he loved being held in a way where both bodies were pressed oh so very close together, but most importantly, he loved his mate.

“H..Hahh~” Thace gasped softly when he felt Ulaz and his fingers play with his pectorals once again. “A-Again with my chest..”

“I know you love it..” Ulaz said with a smirk, letting his palms and fingers feel around before slowly letting his index trace down his sternum slowly. The trail soon stopped at the beginning of Thace’s happy trail above his belly button, and his other hand joined in. While one hand was holding onto one of Thace’s love handles, the other hand was giving his lovers cock some special treatment; slow strokes and soaking in the sticky mess of his lover’s precum.

Ulaz was right though, Thace loved this treatment his body was receiving. It made him let out a soft mewl just to further prove he was in fact enjoying this.

“U..Ulaz..~” Thace whimpered, arching his back and thrusting his hips down in time with the rigged cock thrusting it’s way inside him. “Y-you can go faster...you don’t have to hold back…~”

One of these quintants, Thace was going to kill Ulaz with the way he looked up at him with such a cute voice that matched the tone of his voice. But not tonight. Oh no, tonight it was drove him up the quiznaking wall. It made him want to go wild with his thrusts so badly. But he quickly pulled his mind back and decided to move his hips at a quicker pace, but not in the crazy pace Thace was expecting. It made him growl in frustration, and that alone amused Ulaz.

“I-I sa-aid don’t hold- ba...ahh~ck~!”

“Sorry kitty~ I just love teasing you~”

“S..Screw yo- ooh~!”

Thace couldn’t really finish his insult; the pleasure catching up to him now. Once that happened, all that would leave his lips were moans and little groans. Ulaz was no different. A fire will ignite in his senses and his own sense of mind would completely disappear once he got into it. And at this moment, he was getting more and more into this pleasurable sex with his lover. The pace Ulaz had before was becoming a little sloppy, his original motive to tease Thace fading away and he was now more worried about give the galra the pleasure he wanted.

“Ah~! Hah~! If you-hah~! Go too fast, I-I’ll be too loud~!” Thace warned, earning a hand over his lips which earned a soft growl. But Ulaz growled back, reminding the male who was the dominant male in this situation and how much control he had over him. It didn’t make Thace back down, but it made him more excited to hear such threatening sounds.

“You’ve gotten so tight…~” Ulaz growled through gritted teeth, earning louder grunts from Thace below him.

The moans and groans were like music to his ears, and quiznack he wanted to turn up the volume.

Ulaz was proud when he got exactly what he wanted when he thrusted his hips faster and harder. The reaction alone brought his climax closer and closer to its release. But he didn’t want to cum alone. Oh no, he wanted Thace to cum along with him so the two could relish in the sweetness of the afterglow together. His grip tightened and his fisting motion grew quicker; attempting to match his thrusts. It made the galra beneath him let out louder moans that were barely held back. At this point, both neither cared who they woke up, they just wanted to let this heat pass.

“I..I’m going to release Thace..” Ulaz informed; golden eyes widening slightly at the information, but didn’t bother letting the male know he didn’t want him to cum inside him. Thace actually wanted to have his kits, but he wasn’t entirely sure when. Maybe tonight, he’ll allow it. He was too caught up in the heat to even care anyways.

“M-Me too~! O-Ooh~!!”

It only took a few more thrusts for Ulaz to release his sticky semen to coat Thace’s quivering walls, and a few more strokes of said galra’s cock to let out his release next. Spots of violet cum landing on his fluffy chest.

The sight to Ulaz was beautiful, and it made him smile a little when he heard the sweet sounds of Thace’s purrs as his tongue traced on the spots of cum that landed on his chest. He enjoyed cleaning his lover, mostly for the sole purpose of hearing his purrs and because he loved him.

After the little cleaning and getting settled, both galra lovers lay in their shared bed; sighing happily in content and having a symphony of purrs that voiced their satisfaction. No words, just cuddling and purring along with gentle licks the two were giving each other; mostly Thace giving Ulaz little licks to show his appreciation and love. Thace was always very affectionate after a night of pleasure, but Ulaz wasn’t complaining. On the contrary, he gave Thace sweet licks back and held him closer to his chest.

“Are you alright?”

“Mhm..I’m fine..”

“Well, I was a little rough.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with rougher with you,” Thace said, earning a tired chuckle from his lover who rested his chin on the top of his fluffy head.

“Mama…?”

Ahh, and right on time too. Seems like Ulaz’s ‘fatherly intuition’ was right for once, and it made both parents look up with a tiny smirk in knowing.

“Hey there little blade..” Thace said, turning to his side towards Keith who seemed scared out of his mind. “Hm? What’s wrong?”

“I..I had a nightmare..about my real mommy..” Keith whimpered, tears slowly forming in his eyes as he quickly ran to Thace’s offered open arm and hid his face within the comfort of a furry shoulder.

Both galra’s gave each other a small smile. They knew Keith was going to be curious about his real parents soon enough, but they weren’t expecting him to get such dreams about them so early. Seems like this little blade is special after all. With a small tug, Thace gently pulled Keith up into the bed with them and had him rest in between them. The purring resumed before Keith could even begin his crying fit, and the comfort purring worked like a charm as per usual. The little boy slowly fell into a deep slumber once again and it made Ulaz chuckle a little.

“He’s so tiny…”

“He’s almost as tiny as a galra kit,” Thace added, chuckling as well and leaning over to give Ulaz a small lick to his cheek. “Maybe we can have kits of our own someday..”

“Maybe. But for now, let's worry about fulfilling his mother’s wish of taking care of her son..”

Thace gave a small nod and looked to Keith with a small smile; his fingers stroking black tresses.

Ulaz held on to two things that night: the little blade, and his lover, Thace, who will most likely be pregnant with a litter in the near future.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody in the blade of marmora knew how many years passed. But certainly a decafebe or more. Keith had certainly grown to be a normal blade of the organization, and though he no longer used words like ‘mama, dada, uncle, auntie or grandpa’, he was still the same little hybrid who did what he wanted...only….he was becoming a lot more rebellious...like his ‘father’: Ulaz.

This quintant, was a special quintant however.

The paladins of Voltron had resurrected from their years of silence and were saving the universe one planet at a time. On this quintant, they were visiting the Blade’s base, and the paladins who came in to form an alliance in hopes to stop the evil forces of Zarkon were the Black and Blue paladin’s.

Keith stood next to the leader Kolivan in stillness and silence, yet he instantly took a glance towards the blue paladin with faint interest. Both paladin’s looked a lot like him, and it made him curious. But nothing made him more curious than the blue paladin himself. So, with a small tap of Kolivan’s arm, he watched the leader lean down to his level; ear ready for whatever Keith wanted to say.

“I see...alright, I’ll allow it,” Kolivan said, watching Keith pull down his hood and letting his mask completely fade to reveal his identity to both paladins. It earned him shocked stares, but Keith didn’t care much about that. He was more interested in the blue paladin.

“I’m Keith, a blade in training..I’d like to speak with the blue paladin..alone.”

The black and blue males looked at each other a little confused, but the black paladin gave the blue a nod.

“State your name..” Keith ordered in a soft voice; eyes scanning the male from the feet up.

“I’m Lance.”

“I see...come with me.”

* * *

 It all happened too fast for Lance to process it. One minute, Keith was claiming to take Lance away for interrogation, but instead, he was watching the male bounce his hips down on his hard cock. This was quite honestly something he wasn’t expecting, but he wasn’t complaining either. It has been a while since he’s gotten some good ass, and quite honestly, he wasn’t expecting to have gotten such great ass from a human who claims to be part galra.

“Does that feel good blue paladin~?”

“Y-Yeah..it’s unreal..~ O..Oh wow~ Now this is the kind of world saving a paladin can get used to~”

Keith couldn’t help but let out a tiny giggle at Lance’s comment and bounced faster, letting out small moans and keeping his arms wrapped around the paladin’s neck.

His head was too clouded with the pleasure to even notice or hear the sounds of his door opening and closing.

“Keith, I was wondering how the interrogation was-” Thace stopped mid sentence, and his eyes widened. He...wasn’t expecting to come into Keith’s room and find the two to be mating instead of interrogating.

“Wha-! Dad!! I’m kinda busy right now!”

“Wait, dad?” Lance asked, looking to Thace a little surprised.

Keith ignored Lance and continued to frown in frustration towards his galran father.

“I’m kinda busy mating with the blue paladin here! So, could you please get out!?” Keith continued to shout, earning a sigh from Thace and shaking his head.

“Alright alright, I’ll come back later,” Thace said, taking his leave from Keith’s room and sighing once again.

“They grow up way too fast these days..”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
